The Assassins
by Tellie571
Summary: What happens when Harry gets the memories of a top of the rate Assassin and Jungle fighter from the 40k universe and teams up with Alastor Moody, to defeat voldemort while the order and ministry do nothing? WARNINGS: violence, crossover, au, no SLASH.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Is there actually any use in these, we all know that no matter how much we want it we don't own what we write about so no money is made.

**Prologue:**

Harry Potter was bored… bored and pissed is what he was. For two weeks now he had been couped up at Dursleyban, forced to wander the streets and look through the rubbish bins for any newspapers that might say what Voldemort was currently up to, but the strange thing was that no deaths were being reported, no strange accidents or dissapearances.

You see Harry Potter was a wizard, a wizard who had survived an attack by the most powerful Dark Lord of the century when he was but a year old, and said wizard who had fashioned the name Lord Voldemort for himself had been truck by his own curse and fled the house as something less than a spirit. However Harry had met him again in his first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and defeated him. In his second year he encountered him again as an imprint of his sixteen year old self, and once more he had emerged triumphant, his third year was relatively peaceful since he didn't encounter Voldemort, if you take away the fact that he meet the supposed mass murderer Sirius Black who was actually innocent and Harry's Godfather.

In his fourth year he had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament, and at the end of it he and fellow Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory had been portkeyed to a tournament where Peter Petigrew, the real betrayer of Harry's parents and also the one who framed Sirius Black for the mass murder which apparently made people believe he was dead as well. Pettigrew or Wormtail as he was know had killed Cedric and used Harry's blood in a ritual that managed to give Lord Voldemort a body.

Voldemort had then proceeded to call in his faithful followers the Death Eaters, and then he had mocked and tortured Harry before duelling him. Harry managed to get the upper hand on Voldemort when their wands forced them to enter a battle of wills that Harry extraordinarily won and then managed to escape back to Hogwarts where Barty Crouch junior, who had been posing as Dumbledore's close friend Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was caught and then kissed before he could testify about Voldemorts return. Minister of Magic Cornelius 'Bribe me Please' Fudge had blatantly refused to believe Harry and Dumbledore and had now started a witch hunt to destroy Harry and Dumbledore's name to the wizarding world, and now two weeks later Harry was tired.

Ever since he had gotten back to the Dursley's he had been having weird… 'Dreams' he supposed, that seemed to last years at a time, however when he woke up it had only been a few hours, and what's even more strange was that he could remember them as vividly as his own memories. But they couldn't be memories… could they? Honestly how in the name of Merlin could he have memories from someone who apparently lived in a far future where mankind ruled an Imperium that stretched from one side of the galaxy to the other.

But even as the so called 'Dreams' continued Harry admitted that it had to be real, it was too vivid not to be, besides the memories were dead useful, his body was already getting loads better thanks to the gruelling hard training he performed, after all if the person he was receiving memories from could survive on a world composited entirely of jungle, and had a death rat so high that ten to fifteen percent of the children lived to see ten years, then surely he could do it.

Three weeks later Harry had finished with the memories and he had an idea that they had been unwittingly sent to him when a huge monster with baleful red eyes, dark harsh skin, enormous wings and a breath hotter than hell had blasted his apparently other or former self with some kind of sickly blue energy that had given him a short stab of unbearable pain before he had felt himself blasted away and then blackness. So more than likely the person was stone could dead, but his memories and knowledge had somehow strangely been picked up by Harry, not that he was complaining, receiving memories from a person who had grown up on Catachan and become one of the very best of their armed forces, before being recruited by the inquisition to enter training as a Vindicare Assassin, was all good with him, and now Harry had tons of new ideas and skills he would like to use against his ever faithful enemies, the Death Bitches and their Mistress…er Master Tom ' I-Suck-At-Anagrams-' Riddle.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Gringotts: 9 PM.**

Harry had (with considerable ease mind you) to slip past whomever was following him, at Privet Drive, and taken the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where he had then gone up to Gringotts.

Moving forward to one of the Goblin tellers he handed over his key. "Tell me sir, would it be possible to receive something like a muggle credit card, that I could use in the muggle world"?

The Goblin frowned, as he looked at the key and then back to Harry. "That would be possible, but there would be a fee of twenty Galleons for the card", "Do it", Harry stated with a tiny hint of reproach and impatience in his voice.

Thankfully ten minutes later Harry had exited Gringotts, with his new credit card in his pocket, and his wand in his sleeve. _'Now for a little shopping'_, he thought to himself as he walked towards a shop that sold various stuff for health and muscle improvement.

Eight hours later Harry was finished with his shopping, including a few potions back in diagon alley to help to build up his body to what it should have been had he not suffered from malnourishment because of the Dursley's . He had also managed to get some contact lenses that gave him perfect vision without having to wear glasses that was prone to fall off at the most inopportune times. Sneaking back in to Privet Drive had proved more difficult since Alastor 'Swivel-me-Eye' Moody was prowling around and once he spotted Harry he rudely grabbed him by the shoulder and prepared to drag him away to talk to him.

Harry however was not the scrawny scared kid he had been a few weeks ago, really after seeing (from a personal point of view) yourself assassinating hundreds of persons from long range with a sniper rifle that could blow a mans head off, or engaging enemies and monsters twice or thrice as big as you with guerrilla tactics that often left the enemy in much more manageable pieces to remove. So instead of being dragged off Harry delivered a powerful right jab into Moody's face, before sweeping his legs out from him, causing Moody to hit himself into unconsciousness as his head impacted on the ground.

With what many would have called practised easy Harry slung the limp body over his shoulder before heading up to his room. There he dumped Moody in a chair before tying him up so good that it would make a bondage freak become jealous. Then he started to search the retired Auror's body for any hidden trinkets.

When he was finished he had been able to find three wands, one was hidden inside his walking staff that could also function nicely as a club, one had been found inside his peg leg alongside with several different potions including veritaserum and a shrinked grenade that harry would rather not know where he had gotten, the last wand had been found inside a fake tooth, after that discovery Harry had done a more careful search that found four more faked teeth, that included a shrunken knife, a small bezoar, and antidote to veritaserum and Harry believed that if all hope of escape was out, he would crack the vial that held a very deadly amount of cyanide which would effectively prevent him from giving away information.

Grinning for himself Harry pocketed the grenade, bezoar, veritaserum and its antidote as well as the cyanide, the rest he put out on his small bedside table, before putting the false teeth (without it's contents) back into Moody's mouth, a whispered enervate from Moody's wand woke the retired Auror up.

"Potter what is the meaning of this"? he growled at Harry. Harry just smirked before he began twirling one of Moody's wands. "Interesting collection Moody, some of these items came from places I wouldn't think of at all if I didn't know how paranoid you are. So, Constant Vigilance first", Harry said, before pointing the wand at Moody's throat, a cutting curse at his lips. "at Igor Karkaroffs trial you mentioned something to Dumbledore about what had happened when they took him in, what was it"?

Moody actually looked shocked for a second before a grin came to his face, "Very good lad Constant Vigilance, I told Dumbledore that he didn't go in before he took a piece of me with his, and because of that damned curse my nose still doesn't work properly after he cursed a bit of it off, but he got it worse though, I managed to get his brat bags in revenge, so that's one thing we know won't happen, Karkaroff will never be able to rape someone again", Moody said with a vindictive grin that Harry returned.

"Okay Moody, after seeing most of your stash I know that you're the real deal, so before I release you I need to ask you of something", at Moody's nod Harry continued. "I've checked the news these last weeks, both muggle and magical, and since nothing strange have come up with the exception of the magical news trying to crucify mine and Albus ' For-The-Greater-Good' Dumbledore's reputations, I have come to the conclusion that Voldemort and his doggies are laying low, and I want to know why".

Moody looked at Harry with acceptance. "I'd like to tell you Potter but I'm afraid I cant, secret stuff and all tha…! Fucking HELL Potter what was that for"? Moody yelled as Harry's cutting curse tore into his already bad knee.

"Moody cut the crap, both you and I know that Dumbledore is too naive to force something like a secrecy oath on his co workers, beside I'm here with an unregistered wand with no trace and no witnesses, as well as a silence room with blinders on, and a whole amount of frustration and pent up anger inside of me, so Don't FUCK WITH ME", Harry yelled as he stabbed the wand into the wound on Moody's knee, the burning hot tip of the wand burning Moody's flesh and cauterizing the wound in a crude and painful way.

"You think this will get you anywhere Potter, I've had worse pain than this, for example when a Fiendfyre spell fired by the Dark Lord himself burned my leg off almost to the knee", Moody growled angrily at Harry who stared back.

"Of course I know it won't help much, but if you see how far I would go on a friend of Dumbledore, one of the people who are no doubt watching and protecting me behind my back, then perhaps you get an inkling to what I want to do with the Death Eaters, both Dumbledore and the Ministry have the names of several of them, but refuse to do anything about them, and if I know you right, then you have VERY detailed files n most of them from your own private investigations over the years".

"So, what do you want Potter"? Moody asked though Harry could see that he already had a clear idea.

"Kill them of course, they have probably committed crimes that are beyond humanity, but I can't do it alone, and of all the people I know about, you are the best one to help me, your paranoia and survival instinct are top rate, and I don't think you have any qualms about murdering and or torturing Death Eaters, either to get them out of the way or getting info before disposing them".

"You've got balls kid, talking to a retired Auror who reports to Dumbledore and still have loads of contacts in the ministry, so of course I'll help you, if you can prove that you are worthy of my help of course, I won't help a lost cause that'll drag me down with it", Moody said with a sickening grin.

"Ah, Moody, watch the papers two or three days from now, if you could my guards from noon till midnight for the next days that would also be excellent", Harry answered back with a grin of his own, with that he released Moody from his bonds and gave him back his effects, while holding his own wand at him just in case.

"God luck Potter, but if I'm right about you, you won't need it any more", and then he had thrown an invisibility cloak over him and disappeared.

As soon as Moody was gone harry set to work, amongst the stuff he had bought, he had procured enough material to create something similar to the standard Imperial Guard flak armour, he had then fashioned it with a camouflaged pattern, that when mixed with a certain potion he had bought from knockturn alley should, give his clothes an effect similar to a disillusionment charm, only that it couldn't be dispelled, though the potion had to be re applied every week, still thanks to the Goblins (and the usual hefty fee when it was something 'shady') he had gotten enough info on the ministry and many of the persons there that he should be able to locate Fudge for example in a loo 'polishing' his 'wand'.

Digging deeply into his trunk he dug out a black knife about eleven inches in length. The blade was black as the night and it reflected no light at all. The blade was triangle shaped at the tip that would prevent a stab wound from clotting, not that it would matter now the he polished it with the bottle of cyanide, whomever he wounded with this would die within seconds. Putting the blade aside, he started to assemble various parts he had bought into a replica lasgun with an elongated barrel and scope on. While not exactly a lasgun, it worked with the same principle of firing a small beam of superheated gas that would make a small explosion once it hit the target, and while it's firing rate was a bit slower, it's strength and beam density had been improved, so it should be effective for his uses, besides if everything worked out he would only need one shot. When he checked the watch he realized that it was almost 4 AM, so he decided to get some sleep, he would scout out the ministry tomorrow.

Waking up at 7 AM, he started to make his breakfast and take his vitamins that he had bought, before dressing up in a pair of khakis and a white wife beater, he took off for his morning exercises. Three hours later his sweat soaked body had been properly washed and he had changed into a spare black robe and pants. Walking out and away a few blocks (again avoiding his guard) he summoned the Knight Bus to take him to the Leaky Cauldron, from there he flooed into the ministry, before walking seemingly innocently around.

As he rounded a corner he hid himself in the shadows and pulled up his hood before he started to sneak around, checking that the info he had bought from the Goblins was genuine. It was actually by pure coincidence that Harry stumbled into Walden McNair ten minutes after arriving, and it seemed that McNair had just arrived as well, and it was only Harry's reflexes that allowed him to avoid smacking into McNair, grinning to himself Harry followed McNair for the entire day until McNair left at 7 PM. After McNair left Harry saw no real point in staying so he headed home as well, winking to the bush that Moody was hiding in.

The next day happened exactly like the day before, McNair arrived at the ministry at 11 Am and left at 7 PM, all the places he visited happened at the exact same time as before, even the visits to the loo was the same time as the previous day, and what was more interesting was that McNair met up with a guy named Travers at the loo both days, and what's more Harry remembered those eyes that were on Travers face, last time he had seen those eyes had been behind a Death Eater mask, another thing he learned was that tomorrow night Travers was going to work overtime by taking over at the security bench from 7 AM, the exact time that McNair would be leaving. After McNair left, Harry returned to Privet Drive to formulate his plan.

The day after, Harry stood ready outside the ministry employment entrance, his knife was in it's scabbard at his side, and his lasgun was hidden under the chameleonic gillie suit he was wearing over his camo clothes, and whatever skin he was showing had likewise been painted on with camouflage patterns in the same dark colour that the inside of the ministry was made up with. Quickly stepping into one of the toilets and flushing when nobody was there. Inside he quickly made his way over to a dark statue that was standing a few feet away from the security desk. It was as good spot as any, and the colour on his skin suit and clothes made him blend in perfectly, and the dark cloth wrappers he had propped his lasgun with made him practically invisible where he was, many witches and wizards, including two unspeakables and seven aurors passed him by a few feet while looking straight at him without seeing him, and so Harry waited.

Anthony Travers was not having a good day. He had said something that had pissed Fudge off, and Fudge being the greedy bastard he was had demanded more money or else he would make sure that he was sent to Azkaban for various crimes as a Death Eater. You see Anthony had been one of these who had bought their way out of Azkaban, and only their monthly 'donations' to various ministry and wizengamot officials kept them outside of Azkaban. Which was why Travers actually had a job here at the ministry, since he lacked the huge fortunes of other Death Eaters like Lucius or Nott, he kept a paying job just in case he should use up all his money (unlikely, but forewarned is forearmed), but why he was still keeping his job now that the Master had returned he did not know, but he knew that the Master would like to have people in the ministry so that was probably it.

Cursing his tongue (and luck) he took the place that Eric the guard he was taking over for had occupied, when he was finished he was probably going to find himself a nice little muggle preferably a young boy and have his way with him.

A few seconds later he saw his friend Walden walk towards the Floo to go home, and he was just about to wink when something happened.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye that his secondary target had just sat down behind the security desk, now that he had verified where his secondary target was he scanned the large atrium for possible friendlies and civilians. He could see two Arurors drinking coffee next to the elevators, and as such they were so far away that they would not be able to catch him before he escaped, the only interesting thing was Moody, who was standing not too far away from the floo stations, discussing something with a big bald dark Auror, and a young female Auror with shoulder length green hair, it did not matter though, no one was in the way of his line of fire, and everybody was too far away to catch him should they spot him.

Returning his eye to the scope on his rifle he watched as Walden McNair came strutting out of an elevator before heading towards the floo station. When he was passing the fountain of the Magical Brotherhood he stopped as he spotted who was standing close to the floo station. His face formed a sneer and he was just about to say something when Harry gave the trigger a slight squeeze. The standard energy pack he used for his lasguns had been replaced by a magazine that fired small razor sharp darts that he had dipped in snake venom from an Inland Taipan, which he had located on the black market. Each dart gave out a venom dose of 50mg, which would be enough to kill 40 to 50 men. The small dart made a silent fwhump noise as it left the barrel before flying straight and narrow, through a small gap between the house elf statue's head and the wizard's left leg, and then burying itself into his back before penetrating and coming to a stop in his heart.

Normally the poison the dart was tipped with would take as much as up to 45 minutes to kill a man, however a dose right into his heart was lethal immediately.

With a strangled gasp McNair fell to the ground and started to seizure as the dangerous neurotoxin was pumped out from his heart and through his body, before he could even ask for help his heart stopped, and his body lay still, before the three startled Aurors (ex-Auror).

Travers looked on in shock as his friend Walden suddenly fell to the ground and started twitching violently before stopping. Not thinking clearly he jumped over the desk and ran towards his friend, wile the four Aurors and one retired ex-Auror did the same thing. Just as he was passing the big black statue of some long dead wizard he was stopped as a fierce pain came from his chest, and before he could scream a strong hand with dark painted stripes clamped on his jaw and prevented him from making a sound.

With panic he looked down and saw a dark knife had buried into his chest and heart, and he could already feel the deadly hydrogenised cyanide poison flow through his body, giving him trouble to breathe, and his heart started to pump erratically by the damage done to it by the poisoned knife. With a smooth movement the knife was drawn back out causing more pain and a flood of blood to erupt from his chest, and almost slowly the knife was cleaned on his own robe before his attacker sheathed it. As he was dying, his panicked head lifted upwards to see the face of his attacker.

With shock he noted that it was the satisfied face of the 'boy-who-lived', painted in dark camouflage like his hands. Travers could not believe that Potter would dare to go this far, but before he could think more his body slumped as his life and soul slipped out of his body and blackness overcame him.

Harry shrugged at the second life he had taken today was dropped soundlessly to the floor, quickly grabbing his rifle he exited through the visitors entrance, before soundlessly running off into the night, and back towards Privet Drive.

**AN: Well this is just a preview of what is to come, as you see this is a crossover with Warhammer 40k. Instead of doing something really High Tech and profiled like a Space Marine or and Iquisitor, I chose a Catachan Jungle Fighter who was later recruited to becoma a Vindicare Assassin (badass sniper in other words). So far this is looking like fun to write, and I can't wait til I can get some more gory stuff into the story, tell me what you guys think alright.**

**Till next time.**

**-Tellie571.  
**


	2. Calm Before the Storm

_**Disclaimer: Sadly not mine I'm afraid.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Harry shrugged at the second life he had taken today was dropped soundlessly to the floor, quickly grabbing his rifle he exited through the visitors entrance, before soundlessly running off into the night, and back towards Privet Drive._

_**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**_

**Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm.**

A quick taxi drive to Surrey later and Harry was back at Dursleyban. Not unexpectedly his Uncle and Aunt were both awake and waiting for him, and the first thing that happened when he walked through the door was his Uncle yelling at him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BOY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE TIME IS?" Harry rolled his eyes as he threw his hood back.

"Yes Uncle I know exactly what the time is, and I've been at the Ministry of Magic", naturally Vernon called forth that impressive shade of puce that showed how angry he was, and perhaps his instincts of hurting Harry came back to the surface since he flew at Harry with a howl of rage, most likely intent on beating him within an inch of his life. Harry was however prepared and neatly sidestepped Vernon, and grabbed the onrushing arm and threw his entire weight the opposite way that Vernon was going.

With a sickening crack his Uncle's arm broke, as his body tried to continue forward, and with a howl of pain he fell to the floor. Ignoring his Aunt's shrieks, Harry drew his Reaper and pressed it against his Uncles throat. Immediately both of them silenced and Vernon looked at Harry with genuine fear.

"I-Is th-that b-b-blood"? he asked weakly, looking at Harry's hand that was holding the knife pressed against his throat.

Releasing his Uncle Harry sat down in the couch. "Let me explain something t you guys. Lord Voldemort, the man that killed my parents, has regained his body, and it is only a matter of time before he and his followers starts a new reign of terror and death. The Ministry will not believe that he has returned mostly because they fear him so much and his return means that they will have to deal with a terrible war that they have been free from fourteen years".

"Dumbledore my Headmaster is leading a group that oppose him, but due to the political climate and smear campaign that the Ministry is inflicting upon him means that there are few people who are with him. Second they only gather intelligence on him and his followers, so myself and another person have taken it into our own hand to try and eliminate as many of his followers as possible before he steps out into the open, the blood on my hand is from one of his followers whom I killed tonight, in addition to one else whom I shot today, that means two dead Death Eaters, but it is far from enough".

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. In order to be more effective I need to be free from chores and to be able to come and go as I please".

His Uncle stared at him with something that Harry had never seen directed at him from his Uncle before, pride. "Let me get this straight, you are killing freaks, risking imprisonment and possibly death"?

Harry smirked slightly at his Uncle's exited tone. "No if I'm caught by the Ministry only one outcome is possible, Death. Fudge the Minister is not particularly keen on me at the moment, and if he finds out that I'm the one who kills of his political backers as well as financers he will arrange my death no matter what the courts say, and if the Death Eaters catch me I will be taken to Lord Voldemort who will certainly try and torture me until I'm begging for death, either way he or the Ministry will kill me".

"What can I do to help"? Vernon asked exitedly.

"What, you who have hated me all these years want to help me?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Look at it this way bo… Harry, I don't like any of you freaks, but if you want to start killing off some or a lot of them then I will do anything to help you and your partner, after all the more of you who get killed the better I feel".

Harry had to shake his head, it was so Dursleyish that it made perfect sense. "For now at the very least you can treat me civilly, allow me to come and go whenever I want, and if any withches or wizards pop up and try to speak with me you simply tell them that I have requested privacy and will not come and talk to them, unless it is my godfather of course, secondly Alastor Moody my partner will be allowed to visit me, even you might accept him, he spent a few years in the SAS, and have actually fought in both Vietnam and the second world war on… unofficial missions of course".

Now Harry was laughing inside, to see Vernon Dursley actually sound impressed by a wizard was hilarious. "Well if that is all I will retire", getting a nod of approval from his Uncle who it appeared had forgotten entirely about his broken arm Harry went into the showr and cleaned off the blood and camouflage paint he had on him before sitting down on his bed to wait for Moody's eventual appearance.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

It was almost dawn when Moody showed up, and after a few questions both had established the other's identity. "So Moody what kept you so long"?

"Call me Alastor kid, you've earned that much. As for what kept me, first I had to allow myself to be 'questioned' by the Ministry about what happened, secondly I had to explain to Dumbledore why we suddenly had two dead Death Eaters in the Ministry, fortunately I managed to convince him that I had nothing to do with it, though I had to tell him that I had suspicions and would work on finding out more".

"Hmm, well I suppose that is believable, so any ideas of suggestions as to who we go after next"?

Moody spent some time thinking, and looking through a file that he had with him. "I have a few suggestions but most of those can wait, the most important one I have is also the most dangerous one and I'm not sure you or I are up to it, even together, as it is very dangerous".

"Tell me about it Alastor", Harry said seriously.

"Ever heard about Fenrir Greyback"? at Harry's negative reply he continued. "He is the most dangerous werewolf on the continent, and has one of the largest packs as well. And through sheer coincidence I've stumbled across his hideout, but if my information is correct we have at the most a month on us to get him before he relocates, and trust me kid, he's got at least twenty others with him, and they're hiding in a cave in the Hollow's forest, which is in Wales, not too far from Godrics Hollow".

Harry and Moody both spent several minutes in silence as the severity of the situation became clear. "The way I see it Alastor we can't do this alone, with the resources at our disposal, but we have to try, if you can get me to number 10 Downing Street I can see about getting the resources needed to get at least most of them and hopefully Greyback himself".

"Very well lad, get ready and I'll apparate you there". Nodding to Moody, Harry reapplied his dark camouflage paint and dressed up in his gear before donning his grabbing his invisibility cloak.

A few minutes later they both stood outside number 10 Downing Street. "I'm going to need an untraceable wand to get me in. Meet me here at five PM tomorrow", whispering good luck to Harry, Moody handed over a wand before leaving.

Once he was sure the coast was clear Harry donned his invisibility cloak and proceeded to climb over the fence. Once over the fence, he cast a localised silencing charm on himself before opening the door with and alohomora. Inside he locked the door, and went room to room before he at last found the office of the muggle Prime Minister, and once inside he locked the door and waited.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Once the Minister arrived next morning Harry waited until he heard the Minister tell his secretary that he was not to be disturbed. "Hello Minister it is an honour to meet you", Harry said as he dropped his cloak and aimed his lasgun at him, "Don't make a noise", he added before seating himself in a chair before the Ministers desk.

"I'm not here to harm you Minister I just want to talk".

The Prime Minister looked doubtfully at Harry, after all he did have a rifle pointed at his head. "If you lower that rifle then we can talk", he said nervously.

"Of course", Harry said as he put the rifle in his lap so that it pointed away from the Minister. "I assume that as Prime Minister you know about a special society of wizards witches and other magical creatures hiding throughout the world"?

"You are… ah one of them are you"?

"Yes I am. I don't know how much you know about a person who calls himself Lord Voldemort, and what he and his followers did in the seventies and early eighties".

The Minister looked strangely at Harry. "Well I know that he was a terrorist who killed a lot of people, but was suddenly destroyed at the hands of a boy… Potter I think the boy's name was".

"You are correct sir, Voldemort lost his body when he tried to kill me in 81, but just a few months ago, two of his followers Peter Pettigrew and Bartemius Crouch Jr, kidnapped me from my school. After I had been taken to the graveyard at Little Hangleton, Pettigrew used my blood as an ingredient in a magical ritual that managed to give Voldemort his body back".

"Voldemort proceeded to call his followers back, and after torturing and humiliating me a bit he and I had a duel that I barely escaped from with my life, though a friend of mine Cedric Diggory was killed. Once I had returned I immediately informed my Headmaster and Minister Fudge that Lord Voldemort and his follower had returned. Myself, Dumbledore and two of my Professors heard Crouch's testimony, but before the Ministry could interrogate him Fudge had him executed because he feared that Crouch would try and kill him".

Here Harry gave out an involuntary sigh as he remembered what had happened that night. "Afterwards Fudge most likely because he is a corrupt and cowardly bastard refused that Voldemort had returned and he has spent the last months trying to crucify both mine and Dumbledore's reputations and it has been more than successful I'm afraid".

The Minister looked like one of his suspicions had just been confirmed. "I must admit that I have no trouble believing you son, I have suspected for some time that Fudge is not able to leas a country, but I must ask why you are telling me this".

"Because if you remember the seventies and early eighties than you know that most of those strange deaths, accidents and disappearances was Voldemorts and his followers doing, it is possible that he and his Death Eaters have killed thousands, and if you want to avoid that situation then you must help me".

"I along with one other person, are trying as best we can to eliminate as many of his followers that we can before he steps out into the open. I'll tell it to you straight, we are killing them. None of us enjoys what we have to do, but it is our only choice, the Ministry is too corrupt to apprehend the Death Eaters and even if they did Voldemort would soon break them out of prison, and Dumbledore and his vigilantes are more of an information gathering group of people, most of them would not even be able to kill in self defence".

"And you and your partner are"? The Minister asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my partner has spent several years in the SAS, and was the one who brought in or killed most of Voldemorts supporters that were arrested or killed last time, and myself… well let's just say that I had an unfortunate childhood, and as such I have few moral dilemmas killing those people who are threatening to kill or destroy anyone or anything that I cherish, but the point is that I cannot do it alone, I need access to military equipment, mostly grenades, anti-personnel mines, and explosives, as we are focusing on guerrilla tactics like ambushes and assassinations to get them, for example, I use my rifle to take down my targets at long range".

The Minister got out of his chair and went over to a cabinet and returned with a bottle of cognac and two glasses. After he had sat down he poured a gentle amount into both. "If you take down your targets from long range why would you need explosives, grenades or mines"?

Taking a sip Harry almost went into a coughing fit as the strong alcohol burnt its way to his stomach. "Because not all targets can be taken down from long range, For example we have managed to discover the hideout of the most dangerous werewolf in Europe, but he's got over twenty other werewolves with him, that's too many to take down with a rifle, fortunately there a few if any who can match me in wooden terrain, so if I get access to what I want, I can booby trap the area and lead them into the traps where they will get killed or severely injured, and then my partner can ambush them in their back, that way trapping them between me, the booby traps and my partner who is an exceptional fighter by the way".

The next few minutes the Minister spent in silence as he pondered what his actions and the only sounds made was the two of them sipping from their glasses. "If I was to refuse what would happen then"?

"Then I would apologise for threatening you and wasting your time. I promise you I will leave and not hurt you or any of your employees. If you accept to work with me then perhaps we can stop the war before it can begin, I am living at number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, so if you wish to contact me you can do so there, but I must ask you to decide quickly, time is against us, and if our information is correct we have a month at the most before Greyback and his werewolves move to another location".

"Very well, you have my cooperation, though I will expect regular rapports, but I must speak with the Queen before I can give you any military equipment, but if I'm correct she will grant you what you want and more, expect a visit from myself or someone else within a few days, now clean yourself up in the bathroom and I shall escort you out".

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Precisely 5 PM Moody met up with Harry at their designated rendezvous point immediately asking one of their code questions, and again after identities had been checked they started to walk, Moody inconspicuously casting a privacy ward around them. "So Harry how did it go"?

"I think it went fine Alastor, after I explained the situation the Minister was most willing to help us out. He told me that he would have to consult with the Queen first, but it is entirely possible that we will receive military equipment and if we're lucky a few men from the special forces as well to help us. Is there anyone in the Order who you trust not to go blabbing to Dumbledore"?

"What do you mean blabbing"?

"Well Alastor both of us are going to be away for some time if we go after Greyback, and we need to have someone 'guarding' me, and not tell Dumbledore that I'm not there, you need a reasonable alibi as well".

Moody thought for a bit before he grinned. "I know just the person, Nymphadora Tonks, she was my last protégé at the Academy before I quit, I'll simply tell her that I have stressed the need upon you to remain inside, and that she is to remain outside and rapport anything suspicious to me, and that I'll take it from there, and when she is unavailable to guard you I'll have Mundungus Fletcher there, a few coins and he'll do anything, so don't worry, as for Dumbledore, I'll tell him that I need to take a few personal days in order to investigate more about the two dead Death Eaters".

"Very well Alastor, I think you should get me back to Privet Drive and then take your leave, check in with me at noon every day, so that we'll be ready to initiate a raid against Greyback as soon as I get word from the Minister".

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

The next five day's came and went without anything strange or remarkable happening so, Harry just continued with his exercises and diet, and the change that come over him that last months were astonishing. Thanks to his killer exercise program, diet program and the nutrition potions as well as aging potions had changed him from a scrawny little boy to an intimidating young man. Where before he was thin, small, gaunt and malnourished he now stood almost 6'2 tall, his frame was ripped with powerful muscles, his hair had grown out to shoulder length and instead of looking like a rats nest now sported some elegant curls, his skin had acquired a strong healthy tan, and without his glasses he had become a whole different person, and it was just as he had finished showering after his daily exercise routine that the door rang and he could hear Vernon yell "HARRY GET DOWN HERE".

Sighing Harry quickly dressed in a tan wife beater and a pair of brown khakis before wandering down to the door. The reason his Uncle was angry and or nervous was clear. In the doorway stood three men, all with military uniforms, and one holding two letters.

"I have two letters for you sir", the one in lead said as he handed Harry two letters and snapping of a salute before standing at attention. Taking them Harry opened the one at the top first, and it appeared that it was from the Prime Minister.

_Harry. After speaking to her Majesty the Queen you have been granted your wishes and more, I won't say too much, but I can tell you that you have been given the equipment you asked for, the rest is explained in the other letter._

_So I wish you good luck and do not forget I want regular rapports on your endeavours._

The letter was signed by the Minister himself and having piqued Harry's curiosity he looked upon the other letter which bore the seal of the Queen herself.

_, after speaking the Prime Minister I have agreed to help you as much as I can as the reigning Monarch of England. _

_You have as you know received the supplies you asked for as well as additional weapons, and medical supplies, any further requests shall be granted you as well as they are within reason._

_In order to help you a bit more, you have been installed into the SAS with the rank of Captain, the men who delivers this letter along with the equipment to you are all members of the SAS and are henceforth placed under your direct command._

_The High Command of the British military have been informed that you are working for my and the Prime Minister's office personally, they have not been informed of your mission only that it goes under matters of national security._

_The men are all aware of the magical community since they are either wizards themselves or squibs cast out from their families, and have been sworn to secrecy._

_Lastly if you or anyone of your team should be captured, the Royal family, military High Command and the Prime Minister's office will deny all involment in this case or even knowledge of your existence._

_Good luck Captain Potter, should you and your team complete your mission to eradicate the terrorist Voldemort and his allies great honour will be given to you._

_Sincerely Her Majesty Elizabeth II Queen of Great Britain._

The letter came as a great surprise to Harry, and he had to read it two more times before he could believe it. He had hoped for some military equipment at best and here he was given rank as a Captain in the special forces as well as men from the special forces.

"Name and rank soldier", Harry snapped at the man who had given him the letters. "Sergeant William Jones from her Majesty's Special Air Service, Captain Potter SIR", he barked automatically as he snapped of a salute.

"At ease Sergeant", Harry said as he returned the salute. "Uncle Vernon, perhaps it would be best if you Aunt Petunia and Dudley go out to a restaurant for the day, I have some important matters to discuss", Vernon could only nod mutely, and five minutes later the Dursley's had left.

"Sergeant get the rest of the men into the living room and take a seat, and grab some additional chairs from the kitchen as well, I shall be back in a minute". Jones snapped of a quick salute before returning to the trucks that were standing outside and once Harry came back down with his knife and newly constructed laspistol clasped on his belt the men were already seated in the living room leaving Vernons comfy chair to him.

"Alright, let's start with introductions first, I assume you all know who I am", at their nods, Harry smiled gratefully. "Then you can start by introducing yourselves, I want your name, your…ah blood status, as well as areas of expertise".

One of them a tall bulky man with red hair started. "Thomas Prewitt, Squib with demolitions as area of expertise". "Any relation to the Weasley's? Harry asked.

"Yes sir my Cousin Molly is married to Arthur Weasley, I believe they think me to be an accountant, though of course I haven't seen Molly in over seven years". Harry simply nodded, he remembered Ron mentioning him once.

Next was a short man with brown weedy eyes and dirty blond short hair. "Lorenzo Sanches, Muggleborn, support gunner and with Wards as area of expertise.

After him was a young man who couldn't be a day over twenty with long dark brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. "John Greis, Pureblood and sniper, Healing and Transfiguration as areas of expertise".

After him came a middle-aged man of small stature with a bald head and grey eyes. "Timothy MacIntosh, Halfblood with close combat as area of expertise".

Next was a tall black man with a moustache and a small beard. "Clarence Dougan, Pureblood with Defence and Dark Arts as expertise".

Then was a tall man with platinum blonde hair, aristocratic features and clear grey eyes. "Tiberius Abraxus Malfoy, Squib with booby traps and close combat as areas of expertise, and yes sir Lucius Malfoy is my brother, but I'll die before I side with him sir".

"That is alright trooper, I have no doubt that you will perform your duty with all of you skill and dedication", Harry said reassuringly.

"Thank you sir", he said relieved.

After him was another black man who despite his average height was bulky enough to look like he could challenge Hagrid and win in a fight. "Roger Muldoon, Muggleborn, stealth as area of expertise", Harry nodded reassuringly, his seize might not make it sound believable but Harry had every reason to trust his word.

Next came a tanned man with brown eyes and dark hair. "Pablo Ruiz, Squib and Sniper, close combat as area of expertise".

Last came Seargant William Jones. "Seargant William Jones, Halfblood with Wards, close combat and cursebreaking as areas of expertise".

"Right, we have to wait half an hour for the last one of us to join us then we can get down to business, meanwhile you can show your gratification for having this assignment by running around the block as fast as you can until he arrives, the one with the poorest result get to do a hundred push ups in front of the rest of the lads".

"YES SIR", they all shouted before running out of the house and down the street. Exactly thirty minutes later Moody had arrived, and the men came running down the street and stopped before Harry and stood to attention.

"Muldoon you came first that means that you was the fastest one, so drop down and give me fifty as a reward for a job well done". "Yes Sir thank you Sir", he said before dropping down and starting the push ups.

Harry could see that the men were already starting to respect him, the first thing he did after the introduction was to test their discipline and that told them that he was a good officer. After he had performed the last one he stood up to attention. "Done sir".

"Well done Soldier. Ruiz you were the last one to get back, I can not expect such tardiness from you again can I"? "NO SIR", he yelled before dropping down and starting his own push ups, and after he was finished Harry beckoned them back into the living room, where he made a short introduction of Alastor Moody to the men and vica versa.

"Now we can get to business, you all know what our mission is I hope", receiving nods he continued. "Very well, our first task is to go after Fenrir Greyback and his pack of werewolves who are currently staying in the woods near Godrics Hollow, once we arrive Godrics Hollow we will set up camp some distance away from the woods, and then go forth to perform proper reconnaissance".

At this he took a drink of water from his own hip flask. "The day after we set camp, we are to move as close to the enemy as we safely can and put up enough booby traps to turn the place into a veritable death trap, you will all be given your own zones to trap, after the traps have been laid, and you must remember where every single one is, we shall have a good rest, before attacking at dawn, one of us will perform a direct attack on them, to draw them out before retreating into your zones, hopefully this will lure them into the traps, from there one you will eliminate any unfriendly personnel that comes into your zones, should anything go wrong I shall give the order to abort, I then want everyone to rendezvous back at the camp".

"Eliminate them at any way you want, just don't take unnecessary risks, and for Gods sake stay within your zones. Sanches, Jones and Moody I want anti portkey and anti apparition wards over the entire forest before we attack, I do not want anyone to escape, understood"? "YES SIR".

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

They arrived at Godrics Hollow two days later and immediately set up camp, before donning their camouflage suits to wander into the woods to scout out the enemy. After almost an hour walking through the dense forest, no man actually seeing the other than Harry who had a lifetime of knowledge to draw from jungle and woodland operations they found the came.

It was located fairly deep in with a small clearing around it, and only one guard around it was going to be child's play to set the traps. After observing the lone guard they each took out a zone each, Harry choosing the one that would lead directly into the cave entrance, they went back to the camp. Moody, Sanches and Jones each went to different parts of the forest to start placing the wards, and after nine tiring hours they were back in the camp where a hot meal awaited them. Every single one of them went to sleep early and so just before dawn Harry gathered them around the fire they had set up.

"Alright men, just a few messages before we begin, I assume you all know enough about werewolves to know that they are extremely resilient to damage, so I want you to expect them to get back up if you shoot them, so go for headshots. Our hollow point bullets will hopefully blow their brains out and not even something as stupid or resilient as a troll will survive that, other than that, I want you to watch your backs out there and be careful, even though we have the element of surprise as well as the tactical advantage things can still go wrong, now lets head out", with silent nods of their heads, the men started to pick out whatever they wanted to use in the traps. Ropes, mines, grenades and other things were taken, and one after the other they disappeared into the forest.

Several hours later Harry had only two traps left to lay out, first out was a small mine that when trod upon would jump up to chest height before exploding in a lethal spray of shrapnel, most likely turning everyone within ten feet to shreds, and lastly between the two trees he planned to jump out from to perform the distraction was a rope that when tripped would release a branch that had been filled with sharpened silver knives, once he was sure that all of the traps had been properly concealed he spoke into the small headset he had to would allow he to keep in contact with the other members of his small team. "Captain Potter here, finished with all the traps rapport in".

One after the other all of the men along with Moody reported that they were too either finished or close to finishing. Once everyone were completed and had gone to their hiding places Harry spoke again. "At dawn I will jump out of the foliage and harm the guard, he will escape into the cave and tell of the attack and then the other werewolves will come out, once that happens I wish you all good luck, my orders are complete radio silence until I either abort, the attack is over or if I die, if the worst happens, you will have to continue our mission of fighting the dark lord and his allies without me, Captain Potter out".

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**AN: So here is the next chapter, calm before the storm. As you see Harry will not do this entirely alone, though how many will survive I can't reveal yet. For the moment at least I have no definite ships decided but Harry will end up getting a snog or two at least. As you can see The Muggle Prime Minister and the Royal Family have a desire to make sure that the wizarding world don't go off and do as they please just because they have magic in their veins.**

**Tiberius was an idea that I liked since it shows that even someone as stuck up and arrogant as the Malfoys can have someone who are actually good. Never mind that his father Abraxus threw him out when it was discovered that he was a squib, I also liked the idea of including Molly' accountant cousin so Thomas Prewitt was born. Next chapter will see some good action and gore, Harry comes up with a new plan.**

**If anyone of you are wondering how Harry looks like you can picture a slightly smaller and less scarred and muscled John Rambo.**

**As always I would like to hear what you like and don't like. Next update will most likely be 'Light in the Dark' or 'Marked'.**

**-Tellie571,**


	3. Harry 'Iron Hand' Potter

**Disclaimer: **notminenotminenotminenotminenotminenotminenotmeine…… You see how annoying that is? Anyways as always anything you recognise does not belong to me.

**Chapter 2. Harry 'Iron Hand' Potter.**

As soon as the sun broke over the horizon Harry jumped out and shot a stunning spell at the single guard who dodged to the side. "You and the rest of your fellows are under arrest, we have five aurors here and the rest of the department is on the way, if you give up now we won't have to kill you".

The werewolf guard growled angrily when he heard those words, and predictable he turned tail and ran as fast as he could into the cave to rapport to his pack leader.

**Werewolves in the cave.**

Fenrir Greyback snarled with triumph, another large pack had gotten into the caves a few days ago, and after negotiations had failed he and the leader of the other pack had duelled each other. Not the boring duels with wands but pure animalistic fighting with claws and teeth, and the sound of his opponent's neck breaking had been most satisfying, and by the rules of the packs he was now the leader of both, HE Fenrir Greyback now had the largest and deadliest pack on the continent, almost fifty werewolves, some of them magical and some of the were not magical, his moment of triumph however was broken when his guard came rushing in to explain about the Ministry aurors that had come to arrest them.

Snarling with anger he tried to apparate only to be slammed back into the ground. Apparently the aurors had already placed anti apparition wards, and if that was the case he was sure that they had also placed wards that would make portkeys unusable.

For the first time in his life he felt a flicker of fear, if what his guard said the entire DMLE was heading down on him, and he knew what awaited should he be caught, the Dementors Kiss. Fenrir shuddered at the thought.

"Alright everyone, we smash through the few aurors up there, and escape past the wards and then apparate to the nearest safe place", his order was answered by several howls, before the werewolves ran towards the entrance en masse.

**Harry's Perspective.**

He could hear them coming, but from the sound there had to be a whole lot more than they had initially calculated. "This is Potter, fire at will once you can spot your targets".

After giving the order, he put his rifle up to eye level and waited. After less than a minute the first werewolf made himself visible, and Harry immediately aimed for his head before opening fire.

The bright red lance of energy flew towards the werewolf and hit him in the eye, blowing the back of his head out and killing him instantly.

Harry could hear the rest of his team open fire as well, but even such concentrated fire was not enough, and he was forced to jump into the wooden foliage to take cover from the many killing curses that were fired blindly towards him and his other hidden team members. He heard the sound of his hidden knife trap and the resulting agonized wail of pain as a werewolf was stabbed by the silver knives.

Calmly he stepped away from the tree trunk he had used as cover, and hosed down five werewolves at point blank range with las fire. All of them were thrown back but two of them immediately got up and jumped on him.

He managed to pump two shots into the eye of one of them before the other one knocked into him and threw them both to the ground. Immediately he abandoned his rifle and dragged out his knife but he was a second too slow as the crazed werewolf raked his hand over his face, and bit down hard on his left arm.

The pain was agonizing but Harry forced his anger to help him, and with a scream of rage he stabbed his knife deeply into the head of his attacker and killing him.

He snarled angrily as he looked on his now useless left arm, he would be unable to hold the rifle now and he was bleeding heavily from his face, and he suspected that his right eye was ruined.

He quickly retreated further into the forest, hearing gunshots, screams and explosions all around him. Once he was in relative safety he managed to get a bandage over his right eye and left arm, and after getting his bearings he climbed up into a tree with the aid of his knife.

After less than a minute he spotted three werewolves walk carefully through the woods. All three of them were battered and bloody, and had barely escaped from the many traps with their life intact too bad that they wouldn't be able to savour their triumph. Once they were directly below him Harry jumped down from the branch he was standing on.

He delivered a fearsome kick to the neck of one of them killing him instantly, and before they could figure out what was going on he had killed the other two with quick thrusts of his knife to the back of their heads.

The sound of branches snapping made him turn around and he could spot two more walk carefully through the forest. With a skill that only a catachan possessed he melted into the wood and worked his way around them before sneaking up to them. He killed one easily with a thrust to the head but the other one was apparently prepared because he dodged Harry's attack and jumped on him.

As they fell to the ground he lost his grip on his knife, and before he could pick it up his arm was pinned by a strong hand while another hand grabbed his throat in a vice like grip and started strangling him.

"Do you know who I am you fool"? The werewolf asked with a smirk. "I am Fenrir Greyback and I'm going to be the last thing you see on this planet".

Harry struggled as best as he could, but he was unable to shake off the strong werewolf, and his grasp on consciousness was slipping due to the lack of air, but he had one last plan. With a herculean effort he smashed his face into the face of Greyback, momentarily stunning him, but that was all Harry needed. He grabbed one of his grenades and removed the pin, and threw it behind Greyback, before he planted a kick with both of his feet into Greyback's chest, which threw him backwards and onto the grenade. Greyback managed one small glimpse of panic to reach his eyes before the grenade detonated and sent chunks of flesh, blood and bone all over the place, leaving behind a bloodied crater, as well as a pair of feet and Greyback's head. "If you want to kill someone do it quick and without mercy, once your opponent is dead you can gloat over his corpse", Harry spat at Greyback's corpse and the started to stalk forward.

The forest was completely silent now and as Harry looked a bit more closely he could see dead werewolves or pieces of them at least scattered about. "Potter here, all men rapport".

One after the other they reported inn until there was only two left. "Sanches, Greis rapport", Harry barked into the headset, but he knew instinctually that they wouldn't. "All men rendezvous back at the cave entrance". As he walked back towards the cave he checked his booby traps, and realized how lucky they had been, not a single one was still untouched. Every one had been activated, and he could guess that it was the same with the other zones as well.

Once he came into the clearing he could see that the rest of his men had already arrived, and most of them shoved some kind of injury, though none were as serious as the once Harry had.

"Sanches was hit by a killing curse sir, and Greis was mobbed by seven of them, though he took them all with him by pulling the pins on his grenades", Jones said with a respectful tone. "But if I may say so sir, you look like shit". The rest of the men grinned slightly at his words, and Harry was unable to hold in his own snort.

"Don't worry, the cruciatus is worse than this, but now we have to get out of here, all of those unforgivables must have made the Ministry detectors light up like Christmas trees, remove any booby traps that haven't been set off and head towards the camp".

"Yes sir, Malfoy Prewitt, you heard the captain, remove the traps and meet back at the camp".

The two squibs snapped off quick salutes before they started to scour the forest of traps, and after half an hour they arrived back at the camp where they watched Harry try to argue with Moody.

"Listen Alastor, I'm not going to Mungo's or Pomphrey, there is a muggle hospital thirty minutes from here, so I'm sure I'll be fine, if you really want to be of any help you can get me an eye similar to the one you have, since my right one was blinded".

"Fine Harry fine have it your way, and about the eye, I'll se what I can do. I need to make a new one anyways since that bastard ruined this one", Moody snarled, no doubt referring to Barty Crouch Jr.

"Sergeant get me to the closest hospital, and if you want to you can also inform the families of Sanches and Greis".

Jones nodded and then started to drive the truck down towards Godrics Hollow where they were stopped by the local police whom it appeared was on full alert. "What is going on up there sergeant we heard gunshots and explosions, and we have not gotten any notices about the military doing an exercise up there", one of the police officers said after he had stopped the truck.

"Captain Potter of the SAS, here officer", Harry said as he stepped out of the truck. With his uniform jacket on his injuries looked less severe, tough the sight of the bloodied bandages and the heavily scarred face was probably a gruesome enough sight for the poor police officers who had gathered around the truck.

"We received viable information that a group of terrorists were hiding in the woods, planning a larger terror attack on our country, and so due to matters of national security my team was sent in to eliminate the threat. I apologise for not warning your department about it, but at the time it seemed like the best cause of action".

"Oh", the poor bobby looked a bit spooked when he heard that a bunch of terrorists had been hiding practically on his doorstep. "That's alright Captain, you can carry on then".

Harry nodded his thanks and walked back to the truck and after he was seated he was driven to the closest hospital where they rushed him off to critical.

It took three days before Harry woke up, and he knew instantly what they had done to him. "Ah Captain Potter, I'm glad to see you're awake. We had to remove what was left of your right eye and amputate your left arm, though some army doctors came over and grafted a new mechanical arm on you, apparently some army scientists have figured out how to make mechanical replacements for lost limbs… bionics I think it's called".

That wasn't really surprising to Harry considering that he was the one who had given the army detailed blueprints and instructions on how to make several things that had existed in mankind's future Imperium, and bionics was only a small part of it.

Sure enough when he looked down he could see a shiny mechanical arm that had been grafted to some metal plates on his chest. "Ah yes I forgot about that, additional surgeries were made so that the arm could be fastened and function properly, I think they said something about the bionics improving the overall toughness of your body and organs, I don't know much more I'm afraid", the doctor looked enviously at his new arm.

"Don't worry doctor, I'm sure that bionics will become accessible in the foreseeable future for civilians as well, but it's still in the testing phase, now when will I be released, and what the hell happened to my voice", Harry suddenly realized that his voice had taken a much rougher tone.

"Whatever caused the wounds on your throat managed to damage your vocal chords I'm afraid. As for you leaving the hospital you were apparently to be released as soon as you woke up, though I would like to have you for observation there is nothing I can do".

Harry simply nodded his thanks to the doctor and then got out of the bed. His clothes were lying on a chair newly cleaned and pressed, and fifteen minutes later he had checked out of the hospital, and once he had gone outside he could see a military car waiting for him.

"Captain Potter, I have orders to take you to the Prime Minister, please get inside the car", the soldier said as he opened the door. Harry saluted him and spent the entire drive to 10 Downing Street in silence.

Upon reaching 10 Downing Street he was immediately ushered into the Minister's office. "Well Captain, care to tell me what went wrong on your operation"? The Minister said as he poured two glasses of scotch.

"Well, it appeared that another werewolf clan arrived a day or so before we arrived, so instead of two or even three to one odds we face five to one. The two casualties my team took as well as my own injuries were unfortunate though not unacceptable. Both myself and Moody are alive and while I'm at loathe to say it the rest of the team are expendable in the long run", Harry took a careful sip of the glass and allowed the strong alcohol to burn down in his throat.

"While I can teach them everything I know about Voldemort or his Death Eater, they cannot compete with mine and Moody's instinct and experience against them. I have survived several encounters against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I know them better than they believe, though fortunately the most dangerous task has been dealt with. The really big challenge will be to take out Voldemort, even through his arrogance he has a keen sense of self preservation and I doubt that we can ambush him, so my plan is to take out as many of his followers as possible before eventually going after him… that should make sure that he has few if any 'shields' to use against us".

The Minister nodded thoughtfully while he nursed his glass. "I must agree with you. You and Moody are probably the best hope we have to take down this terrorist, and while I am unwilling to expend the lives of our soldiers it is more acceptable to loose them instead of yourself".

"Thank you Minister, now unless there is something else you're wondering on I should be going", the Minister nodded at him and Harry gave a short nod in return before venturing outside where he hailed a cab to take him to privet drive.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

_**Werewolves slaughtered.**_

_A few days ago the Department of Magical Law Enforcement reacted to a large number of Unforgivables that had been cast close to Godrics Hollow. Onc__e the Ministry forces arrived they were met by a gruesome scene._

"_There were bodies and body pieces everywhere and the forest was filled with blood", one Auror who wishes to remain anonymous said._

"_I fought against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters in the war, and I never saw anything like this carnage… it looked like a massacre", was the comments of another Auror._

"_This was a deliberate and meticulously planned attack. Wards to prevent apparition and portkeys had been set up in advance. I can only guess that whomever did this holds a grudge against werewolves, and it has been confirmed that Fenrir Greyback is amongst the dead werewolves, and so far we have managed to identify thirty two bodies all of them werewolves, and judging from the various limbs we have found we expect that there is at least another ten dead", was the statement of Amelia Bones the Head of Magical Law enforcement. _

_This reporter was at the scene and I have newer seen such a scene of devastation, and because of the graphic material no pictures have been included. So is there someone out there who have started to exterminate werewolves or is it something else?_

_-Jeremy Williams, reporter from the Daily Prophet._

"This is most disconcerting my friends, is it any clues to who did this"? Albus Dumbledore asked the gathered members of the Order.

"Kingsley and myself have been asking discreet questions around the Ministry but so far we have no idea, we only know that Fudge is angry that someone killed Greyback before the Ministry could get their hands on him", Arthur Weasley said.

"I might have an idea to who it is", Alastor said suddenly, startling the gathered Order.

"What, who is it? Who does he work for"? Dumbledore asked quickly.

"I'm afraid I don't know his name, only that he is called Iron Hand. He is a professional soldier who works for various western governments, I can only guess that he is working for our own government at the time".

Several Order members looked uneasily at each other before Remus Lupin dared to ask the question they were all thinking. "But why would the Ministry claim that they don't know who it was if he is working for them"?

"Not the Ministry of Magic Lupin. The muggle Government, I can only surmise that they have somehow gotten a hold of the news that the Dark Lord is back, and have decided to nip the war in the bud this time. If you wish it Albus I'm sure that I can get in contact with him and bring him here".

"Yes thank you Alastor, I believe that would be best, here is the note".

Alastor nodded and then left the house to apparate to Privet Drive. A quick scan of the house revealed that Harry was not inside only his uncle. Seeing no other option he walked up to the door and knocked.

"Yes can I he-! what are you doing here"? Vernon said as he fidgeted nervously on the doorstep.

Alastor grinned inside, his looks weren't exactly for the faint hearted. "I'm looking for your nephew, any idea where he is"?

"Oh", he visibly perked up when he learned that Moody wasn't out to do something to him. "He mentioned something about a knot to unravel in Diagon Alley".

"Knot? What the…_'ah he is after Nott is he'_, then you won't mind if I wait up in his room until he returns"?

"C-certainly not, would you like some tea"?

"No I believe that I shall manage without it Dursley", and then he pushed past the fat man and walked up to Harry's room and waited.

**Diagon Alley, rooftop.**

Harry and Ruiz were lying on the top of a roof in Diagon Alley which gave them a perfect view all the way to the bank, there really was no better place to take a shot from.

"All is clear sir, wind is down to zero", Ruiz who was acting as Harry's spotter looked around the alley again with his rifle, scanning the crowd for their target.

"Target Alpha has entered the Alley sir, and Beta target has just left Gringotts".

Harry nodded and popped open the scope on his rifle, and Nott was indeed moving towards Gringotts, and the Goblin who was waiting there for him".

"Sir, may I ask why we're eliminating a Goblin"?

"We're eliminating this Goblin because he have been giving secret documents to the Death Eaters, these documents include schematics of Gringotts, Azkaban and the Ministry, we know for certain that today's drop will be for the wards of those three places, so we need to eliminate both of them before that happens, you take the Goblin while I'll take out Nott".

"Yes sir", Ruiz snapped as he looked into his own scope.

"Wait until the Goblin gets the money from Nott, it will be more damning that way".

The next minute was spent in complete silence as the two of them held their targets in their sight. Nott and the Goblin met each other and exchanged a few words before the Goblin handed over a small satchel that no doubt contained the ward schematics, and Nott reached into his pocket and drew out a heavy money bag, as soon as the goblin held the bag in his hand they both pressed the trigger.

The bright red bolt of energy flew from the muzzle of Harry's rifle and hit Nott in the back and killed him almost instantly as the superheated energy cooked his heart and lungs while the bullet from Ruiz' rifle hit the Goblin in the chest and sawed him in half with a spray of blood before the sound of the shot even came. When the loud bang from Ruiz' rifle sounded everybody in the alley panicked. Everyone had either thrown themselves to the ground or they were running like headless chickens around.

"Lets go 'Saw' we can use the panic to get out of here through the "Cauldron", Harry said to Ruiz as he slung his rifle onto his back.

"Yes sir". They both jumped down to the ground, rolling when they hit to reduce the impact, and then they both followed the mass of people towards the "Cauldron". Harry was almost at the barrier when he spotted a face a little behind him that made his blood fill with fire again.

'_Gallaghan, so there you are you son of a bitch'_, he stopped and fished a thin metal wire that had wooden handles on each end out of his pocket. Once Gallaghan was beside him he threw the wire around his neck and grabbed both ends and squeezed. A quick and forceful yank broke his neck and Harry allowed the lifeless body hit the ground, he then turned and ran through the barrier and into the Leaky Cauldron where he expertly navigated the room and into the streets of London were a black Mercedes was waiting for him. "What took you so long Sir"? Ruiz asked as he pushed the car into gear and started to drive away from the hidden pub.

"I spotted Gallaghan in the crowd and broke his neck with the wire trick, it was too easy in the fleeing crowd". Gallaghan had been one of the people who had taunted Harry when Voldemort tortured him and he had now reaped what he had sown when he joined the Death Eaters.

"Begging your pardon sir, but he was not on the list of those we were to kill today".

"I know Saw I know, but Gallaghan along with all the other Death Eaters is a target of opportunity, if you have a shot you take it".

"Why do you call me Saw Sir"?

Harry laughed a bit at the question. "Because with that rifle you will saw anyone in half, hence the nickname Saw".

"But Sir I"… "Don't worry Ruiz", Harry cut him off. "It's a nickname that suits you, beside I know what you and the other men call me behind my back, and I must say it amuses me".

Ruiz sighed. "Thank you Sir, but if I might say so the name we have for you does fit you, not only do you actually have a hand or arm for that matter that's made out of metal you are like an iron hand smashing a bug when you fight against your enemies".

"Heh thanks, the only good thing about the arm really is its strength, I can easily crush a man's throat with it, so yes 'Iron Hand' does fit me".

"Sir, with all respect you are the coldest most ruthless son of a bitch I've ever had the pleasure to serve under".

Harry just laughed. "Well Sir this is it, you're home again, do you want me to wait here or should I do something else"?

"If that was a wish for more work you could always fill sandbags for no reason back at the base, but I think you and the lads have deserved a few days off, take these money and buy a few drinks on the lads and make sure to drink for me as well when you're at it", Harry said as he handed over a few pounds notes.

"Will do Sir", and then Ruiz revved the engine and drove off. Once he entered his room he jumped to the side to avoid a curse and before Moody could throw another one Harry's left arm had clamped around his throat.

"You'll have to do better than that Alastor, I think you're getting out of shape", it was a joke of course, Harry knew that underneath the heavy leather coat was a heavily muscled body.

"Brat", Moody laughed as he massaged his throat. "Let me guess it was the leg wasn't it"?

Moody had been gifted with a bionic leg like Harry's arm and was very pleased with it since it allowed him almost full mobility again. "Yes, I designed them remember, I know exactly how those small noises sounds like, tough you almost got me".

"Hmpf, someday I'll get you boy don't worry about that. I guess that your trip to Diagon was successful then"?

"Indeed it was, I cooked Nott's insides and Ruiz earned himself a nickname when he shot the Goblin who has been selling secrets to the Death Eaters".

"A nickname you say"? He was clearly intrigued as he knew that Harry was not a person to just go out and give a person a nickname.

"Yup, his new name is Saw, due to the fact that he'll saw just about anyone in half with that rifle of his, oh and I met Gallaghan as well in the ensuing panic".

"Gallaghan eh? Something tells me that we won't be seeing him anymore".

Harry grinned slightly at Moody's statement. "It depends Alastor, they may include a picture of him lying in the alley with his neck at an unusual angle in the prophet tomorrow".

"Ah let me guess, the wire trick"?

"Indeed it was, thanks for teaching me that by the way it was most effective".

"No trouble Harry, it's the least I could do. Oh and here is your new eye, as you can see I've made a few modifications to it, I've done the same to my own new eye".

"What modifications"? Harry asked as he looked down on the killing curse green eye that was spinning around randomly in his hand.

"Well it has the same enchantments as my former eye, meaning that it automatically look through your head should look behind you or to the sides. Your little trick in the Ministry made me enchant it to show body heat and magical auras on all living creatures, so even vampires will show due to their aura. It can see through anything that is within fifty yards, and will automatically turn it's attention to any spell that is thrown towards you, it holds enough magical energy to shoot one killing curse and lastly if everything should go wrong and you're captured you can force it to explode killing yourself and anyone within three yards".

Harry whistled appreciatively, "That's some heavy shit Alastor, I thank you for it".

"Yeah, well I hope that your occlumency is good enough, or you'll get a hell of a headache since you will see in two different directions at once, now sit down and I'll teach you how to use it".

All of the various uses of the eye took over five hours to learn, but it was rewarding when Harry finally placed the eye into his empty eye socket. There was a brief flash of intense pain as the magical eye formed magical 'bonds' to newly repaired optic nerves, and it immediately settled into its base modus of 'control' meaning that it scanned around in all directions and stopped briefly one it found a person. When a person was spotted the eye automatically scanned the person to notice anything that could be used as a weapon, including wands.

"This is incredible Alastor thank you".

"You're welcome Harry, but now you owe me a favour".

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like this one bit"? Harry asked as Moody's grin told him everything he needed to know.

"It's because you won't, you see Dumbledore is getting itchy, and I promised him that I would find you and take you with me to the HQ to meet with the Order, and you WILL join is that understood".

Harry sighed. "Well it's not like I have a choice, I do owe you one and I'd rather have Dumbledore with me than against me, take me to the HQ then, but refer to me simply as Iron Hand and I'll refer to you simply as Mad Eye".

Moody nodded, and gave Harry a note that said.

_The Order of the Phoenix can be found at Grimmaulds Place 12._

Moody then grabbed hold of Harry and apparated them both to the outside of the house in London, and after a brief thought on the words written on the note the house suddenly popped up into place between number 11 and 13.

He followed Moody into the house, his eye immediately scanning for any threats, but with the exception of Snape there were no one he considered a threat, he didn't necessarily trust everybody, but he knew who everyone were thanks to Moody.

"You sure they won't notice who I am"?

"Don't worry Iron Hand, these werewolves did a good job at scarring your face up, and with your eye, arm larger body build and longer hair you look like a completely different person".

Harry nodded and then followed Moody into the kitchen where the rest of the Order was gathered. Several of them sprung up with their wands in their arms when they saw his appearance, and fortunately for Harry, Snape was the closest one. Before Snape could even begin the motions for a spell Harry's left arm clamped onto his throat and his right hand knocked the wand from his grasp.

"Don't even think about using that knife girl", Harry growled to Nymphadora Tonks who stood behind him.

"B-but how"? She stammered.

"Always keep an eye on your surroundings girl, CONSTANT VIGILANCE", he barked suddenly to Alastor's amusement.

"Oh my god there's two of them", Tonks whimpered to Sirius who was watching with glee as Snape turned bluer in his face.

Almost absentmindedly Harry released him causing Snape to fall to the floor in a wild cough fit. "Listen here, I came because Mad Eye called in a favour, but if you want to attack me I think I'll just leave".

"He is right my friends, lower your wands", Dumbledore said to the various Order members who lowered their wands one after the other. "And who are you Mr"? Dumbledore asked.

"My name is my own, but you may call me Iron Hand, I suppose that you are Albus Dumb-as-a-door"? Harry half stated half asked, provoking to snorts of laughter from Moody and McGonagall of all people.

"No I'm Albus Dumbledore, but you were close", he said with his eye twinkle in overdrive, of course he studiously ignored McGonagall's muttered remark of '_not far off at all'_.

"Very well let's get down to business shall we? This is the Order of the Phoenix. We are a secret group and our goal is to oppose the Dark Lord Voldemort. Recently two suspected Death Eaters who were pardoned last time have been murdered, and a large group of werewolves also met an unfortunate end just a few days ago, can you tell us anything about these events"?

Everyone in the Order was now listening intently and Harry was just about to start when his new eye zoomed in on a pair of redheaded twins holding a thin flesh coloured piece of string into one of their ears, and the two strings fell all the way down to the floor and under the door into the kitchen.

"Just a second Mr. Dumbledore, I have something to take care of first", Harry then walked over to the door and picked up the two pieces of string and fired of a cannon blast charm near them.

Even with the sound of the entire order jumping in shock they could still hear the anguished screams of Fred and George. "Hmmpf, you'd think that you'd been able to bash some sense into these guys by now Mad Eye, honestly leaving the door unwarded", Harry's mutters faded as he placed a few privacy charms on the door.

"Well now we can continue. First of all, the two Death Eaters you're talking about were now murdered, I carried out their execution that have been ordered by the Queen herself. The Muggle government has carried out investigations through squibs and muggleborns, and have decided to declare Voldemort and any of his followers as traitors. Anybody who follows him has automatically been found guilty of High Treason, and shall be punished with death".

Harry took a sip from his hip flask and glared at Snape. "That means that you Snape better stay away from me. Since you work with Dumbledore I won't hunt you down, but if I ever come across you in the black robes and white mask I'll show no mercy. Anyhow I have been ordered to stop Voldemort and his followers, and as such I offer you the chance of working with me such as it is".

Dumbledore looked pensieve, while the rest of the order was quite split. Most of the Aurors as well as Sirius and Remus appeared to like him, while most of the others who had not seen what war could really do looked disgusted by him and his actions, and Snape did as best as he could to murder everyone with his gaze.

"I do not like the idea of killing Mr. Iron Hand, but I cannot deny that you are a soldier who is doing his duty, but know this if you accept to work together with the Order you will not be sent out on assignments to kill people".

"I can accept that Dumbledore, if it suits you I can protect young Mr,Potter for you, this will give me a chance to think a bit, and it will give your people some more personal time as well".

"Very well, I place you and Alastor in charge of protecting Harry, and as the leader of the Order it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix".

**AN: **so that was the third instalment in this story. As always I'd love to get some feedback. Progress on my other stories is somewhat shaping up.

I have gotten halfway into the next instalment of 'Light in the Dark', and I'm rumbling forward at a slow pace with 'Black Night' and 'Telvanni Wizard'.

Also I'd like to thank everyone who have given me so much good feedback on 'Mandalore', I can reveal that another chapter is in the works already (damn plotbunnies).

-Tellie571


End file.
